Lalu
by ambudaff
Summary: Perlu banyak keberanian untuk menghadapi lawan, tetapi diperlukan keberanian yang sama banyaknya untuk menghadapi kawan-kawan kita - Kado ulangtahun untuk Neville Longbottom


**LALU**

_Neville Longbottom adalah kepunyaan __**JK Rowling**_

_Rate K+, friendship_

_Linimasa sekitar saat Epilog – buku 7_

-o0o-

Hogwarts adalah tempat paling menyenangkan. Bagai rumah kedua. Atau, untuk beberapa orang tertentu, justru Hogwarts adalah rumah.

Apalagi setelah Perang Besar berakhir. Dengan gotong royong, puing-puing Hogwarts dibangun kembali. Guru-guru bekerjasama bersama para siswa. Para alumni turut serta membantu. Orang tua ikut mendukung. Bahkan penyihir selewat juga ada yang turut serta membantu, baik tenaga sihir maupun dana dan material bangunan.

Kegiatan dimulai lagi bulan September setelahnya. Guru-guru yang masih bersedia mengajar, murid-murid yang antusias belajar. Bahkan jika mereka harus mengulang setahun belajarpun—karena setahun sebelumnya mereka praktis tak bisa belajar secara efektif.

Profesor McGonagall menggantikan Dumbledore dan Snape menjadi Kepala Sekolah. Guru-guru baru ditunjuk untuk posisi yang kosong. Ternyata, setelah Voldemort binasa, posisi guru mata pelajaran Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam sudah tak terancam kutukan lagi, guru yang sama mengajar lebih dari dua tahun pun masih tetap bertahan.

Kegiatan belajar mengajar berlangsung damai. Pertengkaran sesama siswa baik di kelas maupun di koridor, antar asrama maupun sesama asrama, terjadi seperti biasa. Yah, namanya juga anak-anak. Madam Pomfrey tetap sibuk seperti biasa, menangani anak-anak.

Setidaknya, semua berjalan dalam kondisi damai. Tak ada ketakutan akan pengaruh sihir jahat. Sedikit kenakalan versi anak-anak, biasalah.

Bertahun-tahun. Damai.

Walau demikian, Profesor McGonagall tak pernah mengendurkan pengawasan. Ia tak ingin kekuasaan jahat tumbuh bertunas dalam pengawasannya. Karena itu, piket malam tetap diadakan, walau sudah tak seketat seperti dulu lagi.

Guru-guru bergantian piket, sesuai jadwal. Yang ditemui lebih pada hal-hal seperti janjian duel diam-diam antara dua pihak, pesta ulang tahun tengah malam dengan memanfaatkan peri rumah untuk menyediakan makanan, pacaran menyelinap ke danau, atau sejenisnya.

Tapi, itulah salah satu fungsi guru: mengawasi.

Maka, malam inipun jadwal piket berjalan seperti biasa.

-o0o-

Hari ini sungguh sangat melelahkan. Sedari pagi matahari tak muncul paripurna, hanya malu-malu mengintip dari awan kelabu. Tapi tak jua hujan. Suasana menjadi gerah, panas tak tentu.

Konon jika cuaca tak menentu, cuaca hati juga biasanya jadi tak menentu. Buktinya, seharian itu anak-anak rewel tak seperti biasanya. Banyak pertengkaran muncul sebagai akibatnya. Sebetulnya, dia juga sebagai manusia, merasakan hawa tak enak itu. Bawaannya ingin marah-marah saja, apalagi kemudian dihadapkan pada anak-anak yang kondisi emosinya masih labil.

Tapi dia guru. Orang dewasa. Maka ia harus pandai-pandai menekan emosi, mengatur perasaan. Kalau dia ikut-ikutan marah-marah seperti bocah-bocah itu, masalah tak akan selesai. Maka, ia menyimpan emosinya di dasar hatinya, mencoba profesional menyelesaikan permasalahan-permasalahan anak-anak didiknya.

Kembali ke kamarnya di sore hari, baru ia merasakan kelelahan yang sangat. Menahan emosi itu, menghabiskan energi dalam jumlah besar ternyata. Maunya ia langsung saja merebahkan diri dan menutup mata, tetapi kemudian ia teringat bahwa ia harus menjalankan tugasnya malam ini.

Piket.

Berdoa semoga tak ada kejadian aneh-aneh, begitu jam menunjukkan saat di mana anak-anak sudah tak boleh keluar kamar lagi, ia bangkit dan keluar kamar. Jubahnya ia cakupkan rapat, dan ia mulai berkeliling koridor.

Tak ada yang aneh.

Suara serangga malam . Semilir angin. Sayup-sayup lolongan serigala berbalas di kejauhan. Lamat-lamat ia mendengar suara lirih tangisa—

—tangisan?

Siapa yang menangis malam ini?

Ia sudah mendekati asrama Gryffindor. Asrama itu sepi, semua anak sudah melingkar di bawah selimut masing-masing tentunya.

Mata hazel itu memindai ke segala arah. Sekilas tak ada seorang anakpun yang berada di luar. Tapi suara tangis itu terdengar dekat!

Ia menajamkan mata.

Sepertinya—sepertinya anak yang menangis itu berada di tempat yang tersembunyi. Mungkin... di balik patung singa ini?

Ia mendekati patung. Benar saja. Ada seorang anak, perawakannya kecil, mungkin kelas satu. Er... Kyle Lansing? Ia memang agak sukar menghapal nama anak-anak baru.

"Kyle?" tanyanya memastikan.

Anak itu berhenti menangis. Kaget karena ada guru yang memergokinya di balik patung singa, sedang menangis lagi!

"Kenapa kau menangis? Dan kenapa kau tidak berada di kamarmu, hari sudah larut—"

Masih sesenggukan, anak itu mencoba berdiri.

"Sa-saya ti-tidak—ti-tidak bo-boleh masuk—"

"Tidak boleh masuk? Oleh siapa?"

Anak itu terdiam.

Sepertinya ia takut menyebut nama.

"Oke, kenapa tidak boleh masuk?"

Terdiam sejenak sebelum anak itu menjawab, "Mereka mau ke Hogsmeade malam-malam. Saya—saya mendengar rencananya. Saya bilang—saya bilang, kita tidak boleh pergi ke sana malam-malam, tanpa guru lagi. Karen aitu mereka membawa saya keluar. Lalu, saat Nyonya Gemuk mengubah kata kunci, mereka sengaja menjauhkan saya dari pintu, dan melarang anak-anak sekelas saya memberitahukan kata kunci yang baru pada saya—"

Kedengarannya seperti pekerjaan James Sirius Potter dan kawan-kawan.

Ia menghela napas. Mengajak anak itu mendekati lukisan Nyonya Gemuk. Sebelum mengucap kata kunci, ia memandang anak itu. Berlutut, agar tingginya sejajar dengan anak itu.

"Kyle, walau kau kecil, tapi kau punya keberanian. Tetaplah berani, jangan takut pada siapapun, selama kau benar—"

Matanya menatap lekat pada bocah itu. Perlahan bocah itu mengangguk.

Ia berdiri lagi, mendekati lukisan Nyonya Gemuk, dan membisikkan kata kunci. Meski malas, Nyonya Gemuk terbangun, terkejut melihat siapa yang datang, dan membukakan lukisan sekaligus pintu asrama Gryffindor.

Bocah kecil itu memanjat masuk. Sebelum menutup pintu, bocah itu tersenyum. "Terimakasih, Profesor Longbottom—"

Ia mengangguk, dan memberi isyarat agar Kyle menutup pintunya.

_Perlu banyak keberanian untuk menghadapi lawan, tetapi diperlukan keberanian yang sama banyaknya untuk menghadapi kawan-kawan kita_ **1)**

Neville menghela napas. Lalu meneruskan perjalanannya berkeliling koridor, menyelesaikan piketnya.

**FIN**

**AN**

**1) **Harry Potter dan Batu Bertuah, halaman 378


End file.
